Conventional patch clamping methods in electrophysiology have been known as the methods for measuring the ion channel in a cell membrane, and various functions of the ion channel have been clarified in accordance with these patch clamping methods. The functions of the ion channel are of a great interest in cytology, and these are applied to the development of medicines. Meanwhile, since the patch clamping methods in the technology for measurement require an extremely high level of skill such that a minute micropipette is inserted into one cell with high precision, a skilled worker is required, and thus, the methods are inappropriate methods in the case where measurement is required with a high throughput.
Therefore, a plate type probe has been developed using a microscopic processing technology. This probe does not require the insertion of a micropipette into an individual cell, and therefore, is appropriate for an automated system. A hole is provided in a carrier for separating two regions, for example, so that an electrical field is generated using electrodes installed above and below this carrier, and thus, the hole of the cell is efficiently maintained and an electrical measurement is carried out between the upper and lower electrodes so that an electrophysiological measurement of the cell is made possible. This has such an advantage that a through hole formed in the plate functions in the same manner as the hole at the end of a glass pipette so that the electrophysiological phenomenon of a cell can be recorded with high precision, and at the same time, the cell can be automatically attracted in accordance with such a method as suction from the rear surface side of the plate, and thus, the cell can be easily held. This technology is described in, for example, Patent Document 1. It is understood that in this conventional configuration, however, many measurement processes can be carried out at once by forming a number of sensors, but no configurations of the sensor members relating to the measurement with high precision and ease of manufacture are disclosed.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Translation of PCT Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-508516